Found A Demon In My Safest Heaven
by Sharmose
Summary: As christmas counts its cue, Sakura felt something was getting closer. She knew it, deep in her guts. She had an accident, for the past 2 years, and couldn't recall for what happened to her. Uchiha Sasuke, was her point of affection and she was smitten.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction I've ever submitted, and I'm terribly sorry if I have mistakes. _

_I do not own Naruto._

**Found a demon in my safest heaven. Prologue**

Holiday is coming in just few minutes. I was getting really anxious and hyperisniction (I wonder if that's a word), I thought was going to kill myself with asthma again.

Luckily, Hinata reminded me to calm down and she can't stop stuttering between her breath and words, like I'd practically lolled.

"Sakura-chan, y-you shoul-d calm down..."

That cute blush she always had. She's blushing actually is because of Naruto, I don't get why Naruto won't even realized that.

He's not that quite an observer, as a matter-of-factly.

No one actually payed attention to Mr. Kakashi, He always took out his book ( I would assume it as porn? ) and forget us, means more free time. He is one kinky teacher. Everything seems to be in a good particle matter, people laughing, gossiping, being loud, he's too loud and all, I got pissed hearing his pointless ramblings, but the good thing is, He's talking to Hinata. Who is deeply in red, like a deep red yummy tomato, but that line is cheesy, I'm not really fond of tomatoes.

" Ah, Sakura-chan, teme is coming back here next year, he's gonna take his classes here next semester! You should be happy, ya know? Its been quite a while since we met him." Naruto grinned. Somehow, I didn't budge.

" Oh.." I lowered my eyes. Remembering that day.

**Flashback **

" Ano, Sasu- sasu-kun." Sakura mumbled hoping Sasuke would hear her small delicate voice. Confessing her love to him, was so, hard. Proclaiming remember his fangirls. Oh how much he hate them. Including that, Sasuke accused Sakura as a fangirl. Sasuke winced at the nickname.

" What? "

" Um, I -I, have something to tell you." Sakura immediatly blushed. Sasuke didn't say anything but replied with a glare. A glare which he wants to hurry up, according to Sakura's observation. " I, Love," She gets alot red. REAL RED. " You". Eventually, Sasuke just gives her, a stare, a long stare, and not sure what to say back. For some reason, he adored this pinkette, but Uchiha Sasuke don't express his feelings freely. Exept for. Sarah, his little annoying sister, for sure. Before he could say something,

Sakura practically ran out of his house. He ran his finger through his jet black hair. Sighing in dissapointment. He immediatly noticed something.

A rabbit plushie?

She's..

Not..

Fucking..

Kidding.

He sweatdropped.

With the initial 'S' craved in its left paw.

He secretly admired it and walked back into his house.

**End of flashback **

I shivered remember that day, I kind of regretting that I told him my confession, I know he hates me and thinks I'm just one of those fangirls. But I hate to admit it, I was. ONCE. It's over though. I'd give it all for that to change. Or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Ino kept rambling about her leg got bitten by an insect two hours ago, which she don't even care about, actually she kind of squished it. I pretended to nod everytime she finishes her sentence as I flipped through my assigment. I sighed, knowing the fact that we're in Starbucks and her loud voice starts to annoy people surrounding us and beside, I can't concentrate on my book. I'll re-read it again later, I noted myself.

"Look! It even leaves my leg a big, circly reddish mark. Oh God, It's so disgusting." She whined and circling the mark. "Ino, put on some antiseptic on it and whatnot." I half mumbled under my breath and reached out to get my latte. " What?" She looked at me warily. "Nothing."

She rolled her eyes and going back to her dumb, not-really-serious leg as she started to mumble something. 'bill-board head' was the only thing I managed to capture. After a preganant silence, I said "I notice Shikamaru haven't change abit." I stopped to look at her head jerking up abit but didn't looked at me, I can sense that she was really attracted to this matter. "He still don't spend most of his time with you." I continued, studying her futher reaction.

She looked up and catch my stare, before she sighed and said "He does spend time with me, it's just that," She paused. "What?" I asked her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ino, come on. I looked at the way he treated at you. It's horrible. You don't deserve him." I told her. Without a hesitation, Ino slammed the table, I looked at her nervously, knowing she would say something bad in return. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE REALLY IS, SAKURA! I'M FINE WITH THAT."

I, either, didn't hesitate to raise my voice at her. "He's toyi-", "Don't you tell me that I'm his toy! I'm not and He loves me. You know that, Sakura." I notice a tear came out slowly, Ino ran out leaving me cursing under my breath and left an unbroken silences from the people around untill she was off their sight. I can blame myself for what just happened, for now.

I sat on the couch, watching some lame 90's sci-fi movie about Gozilla, and whatnot. My parents are out, they don't spend time alot around the house. Going out early and Going in late of the house, they don't even bother checking what is their only girl doing alone most of the time. Dad, is a lawyer in Aberdeen, South Dakota, which where I'm living right now. My mother, as busy as she is, sometimes she don't back home unless for dinner, work as a Surgeon.

Most of time, I crave for their attention. They never have an hour or more to spend with me, they all up to work. I cooked their food, for God's sake. I could use some appreciation. I leaned back against the couch, swifting my eyes from the tv and closed them, waiting to dismiss those horrible thoughts.

It's been few hours after my incident with Ino at Starbucks, I ought to think that I should kill myself for saying those words for her. Maybe Shikamaru does love her. Probably he's just disturbed with his personal problems. I should apologize to Ino as soon, I couldn't stand the guilty builded up in my veins. While dialing her number, it straight to voicemail. Her phone is off, I thought. Probably she knew that I wanted to apologize. Probably I started to know that I was wrong at all.

Second ticked as I lift myself to the kitchen, feeling abit hungry. I prepared myself for a good mushroom soup to regulate my temprature. It was winter this time, christmas was getting nearer as the year began to end it's count. This year rather seems dull and surreal because all the same stuffs are repeating it's cue all over again.

The oven make its sound as the mushroom soup is ready. Bowl and my favorite spoon perfectly aligned on the wooden table, after pouring it, I sat quietly on the chair, glancing around the surrounding. Gloomy and colourless aroma of winter, there no one but me in the kitchen. I had to go through silences in my life, waiting for sound to whisper.


End file.
